


Cut Open

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena looks good with a knife. Set somewhere in s4. No sire bond.<br/>Prompted by Naty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Open

Elena looks good with a knife, even though it's not something either of them would ever mention.

But sometimes Damon gets shot, and when he does, it's Elena who cuts his flesh open to get rid of splinters of wood. She's frightfully skillful, her hand so sure Damon doesn't even have time to anticipate pain. He doesn't really need her help, he could do it all on his own, but Elena never asks, just takes a knife and flicks her wrist, and Damon always lets her.

Like he could not let her.

More often than not he wishes she'd yell at him, scream until her throat is raw when he's standing in front of her beaten and bloodied, because it was so close, _so fucking close_ , his heart missed by an inch, sometimes less. But there are also times when he thinks that he's got the better deal, that Elena's strong fingers and her cold blade say more than her shaking voice ever could.

(He never tells her that he knows she cuts a little bit deeper than she should.)

***

They always end up in his bedroom.

Sometimes she pushes him there immediately after the last wound closes, sometimes she makes him wait for a few hours, there's no pattern, really, but eventually everything leads to bed.

Elena kisses dried blood off his body and he moans just like he moans every time the knife touches his flesh. Her tongue cuts him deeply, reminding him how she doesn't appreciate him almost dying, and he revels in the feeling, arches his body up to let her go deeper.

One day, he promises himself as Elena's fingers clutching his hip start shaking, one day he'll tell her to bring her knife to bed and get on with it, to cut him open until it sinks in that he can never, ever leave her again.


End file.
